


Charmed Potions

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione thought she had the perfect life, but one event changes everything.  She runs back to Hogwarts.  What she finds there will surprise her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. We are thankful for permission to play with them.
> 
> Note 1: For the purposes of this story, the entrance to the Office of the Headmistress is located on the second floor as it is in GOF (not on the seventh floor as it is in HBP).
> 
> Note 2: This story should actually follow another story I am writing. I ended up writing this one before the other was complete. Readers should be able to read this without reading the other first. I've given enough information so that readers will understand what happened in that story, but I don't think I've spoiled that story for readers.

**********

Apparating is the fastest way for a witch or wizard to travel, but sometimes running is more satisfying, especially when you can slam a door closed at the end of the run.

Hermione ran faster than she'd ever run before. She could barely breathe. Her feet hurt and her legs hurt. None of that mattered. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but it wasn't long enough to beat out her frustrations. Slamming the door behind her when she got home helped a bit.

"I need to get away," she muttered as she began throwing things randomly into her trunk. She stopped when she saw her wedding dress and pointed her wand at it. "Reducto!" The dress fell to the floor in a pile of ash.

She only spared a glance for the remnants of the dress before she finished packing and slammed the trunk closed. Letting the tears finally flow, she sat on the trunk. Several minutes later, she wiped tears from her eyes and stood. Something on her desk caught her attention.

Hermione picked it up, staring at the rumpled letter from Hogwarts. "It couldn't hurt to consider the offer."

**********

As Hermione approached the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , she saw that someone was waiting for her. She was surprised to see that it was Professor Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger," he said. "We thought you had declined our offer."

"Things changed," she said as she floated her trunk through the gates. "How many others have arrived?"

"Only three," he said. "We don't expect any more."

Her mind reeled as they walked to the castle. There were four teaching positions open. Four applicants had arrived, including herself.

Snape answered her question before she could ask. "You are guaranteed a teaching position if you want it."

They walked side by side in silence for a while before Hermione spoke. "I didn't expect to see you here. We all thought you were ..."

"Dead?" He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think so little of my skills?"

She didn't trust herself to answer. "So, Professor McGonagall became Headmistress?"

"Yes," he answered. "She offered to let me stay on as Headmaster, but she is better suited to it."

Hermione glanced at him and thought he looked uncomfortable talking about it. Rather than ask more questions, she decided it was best to walk the remainder of the way in silence.

**********

Hermione followed Snape into the Headmistress' office. She was expecting to see the other new teachers, but it was only Professors McGonagall and Snape and herself.

"Miss Granger, it's good to see you again," McGonagall said. "We didn't think you would accept our offer, but we had to ask. Severus thought you would be perfectly suited to be our new Charms professor."

"Charms?" Hermione asked. "I thought you needed someone to teach Muggle Studies." She wasn't exactly disappointed. Even though she knew more about Muggle Studies than most people, she hadn't really wanted to teach it.

"We found someone else for that position," Snape said. "We need you to teach Charms."

"I asked you to teach Muggle Studies, Miss Granger, but after seeing the other teachers ..." McGonagall glanced at Snape. "I realized that Severus was correct. We'd be better off with you teaching Charms." She smiled at Hermione. "Will you accept our offer?"

It didn't take her long to decide. Her life had fallen apart. She couldn't go back to her friends. She almost laughed at that thought. _I have no friends,_ she reminded herself. _At least I'll be working with people I know I can trust._ "I accept."

McGonagall motioned to a quill and piece of parchment on the desk. "Just sign at the bottom."

As she signed the contract, she suddenly understood Snape's strange behavior. He wasn't the Headmaster any longer, but he was McGonagall's Deputy Headmaster.

When she had finished signing, McGonagall took the quill from her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Granger."

"Thank you ... Headmistress ... Professor ... What should I call you?" she asked, a bit flustered.

"You may call me Minerva, but around students, 'Professor' or 'Professor McGonagall' is preferred, Hermione."

Hermione thought she may be able to call McGonagall by her first name, and perhaps some of the other teachers, but she didn't think she could ever call Snape anything but Professor Snape.

**********

Hermione enjoyed a nice dinner in the Great Hall. She met the other new teachers and was surprised that they were each about her age. McGonagall and Snape thought it was time to introduce fresh ideas to the school. Employing a few younger professors was one way they were doing that. The staff and professors were encouraged to bring new ideas to them, and the professors were asked to look over their teaching materials to find room for updates and improvements.

"We have made arrangements with the merchants in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," McGonagall told them. "You can purchase any new supplies you need, and we will send payment to them from Hogwarts."

Hermione wondered how well that would work. It was a very Muggle-like way of doing business. She also wondered how much convincing it took to get all the merchants to agree.

While dinner was nice, Hermione was glad when she was able to sneak off to her room for the night. She really just wanted to be alone.

**********

Hermione slept longer than she should have that night. By the time she woke and dressed, it was lunch time. She was the last to arrive in the Great Hall. She tried to smile as she took the seat to the right of Professor Snape, the last open seat at the table.

Snape didn't say a word, but gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just nervous."

"Nervous about teaching?" Professor Sprout asked from the seat to her right.

"No," Hermione answered. "I'm nervous about my trip to Diagon Alley." When Professor Sprout gave her an odd look, she explained. "There may be people there I don't want to see. That's all."

"I am making a trip to Diagon Alley after lunch. You could accompany me," Snape said. Hermione almost laughed at the idea, but Snape looked completely serious in his offer. "Of course, if you'd rather not ..."

"I'd like to go with you," she answered a little too quickly. "I mean I need to go and you need to go. We should go together." She felt her face flush and wondered how many people had overheard. Snape didn't seem to notice her blunder, and she sighed in relief.

**********  
To Be Continued in Part 2


	2. Part 2

Hermione and Snape walked side by side through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. It was clear to anyone watching that they were both uncomfortable. After a half hour spent in awkward silence, Hermione couldn't bear it any longer. "So, Professor Snape, how did you manage to survive?"

"I used spells and potions to fake my death," he said simply. Hermione was hoping for more details, but she didn't ask again. She watched as a small smile formed on his lips. "I can't share my secrets here where just anyone might hear us."

Hermione smiled back at him, knowing there might be a chance for her to learn the truth sometime.

The rest of the trip was spent discussing possible lesson plans. She asked for advice on several purchases, and Snape gave her detailed opinions on everything. By the end of the day, she was exhausted. She had also managed to briefly forget her reasons for being nervous about the trip. The shops that Snape took her to were far from the ones that would have triggered bad memories.

Realizing that they would miss dinner at Hogwarts, Snape suggested eating at the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they were seated and had their food, Snape brought up a subject that surprised Hermione. "There is another reason I brought you here today. Since Minerva became Headmistress, Hogwarts has not had a Head of House for Gryffindor. Other than yourself and Hagrid, she is the only member of Gryffindor employed at Hogwarts."

Hermione thought she knew what Snape was going to ask, but she waited for him to actually say it.

"Minerva and I want you to take over that responsibility. We know you are younger than most in that position, but we think you will do well." He gave her a moment to think about it.

For a brief moment, she pictured Hagrid as the Head of Gryffindor and laughed. "I don't think Hagrid would be a good choice."

"Will you accept the position?" Snape asked.

"I accept," she said. "I must be crazy," she muttered quietly.

**********

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping a cold butterbeer. She had survived her first month at Hogwarts as a teacher and Head of Gryffindor, and she was finally allowing herself to relax. She hadn't realized just how much she needed it until Snape had told her she was much too tense.

At least Ron and Harry were far away in London. Those two had no reason to visit Hogsmeade.

She was contemplating ordering another drink when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Come on, Ron. Why would she be here?"

"We've looked everywhere else, Harry," Ron said. "No one has seen her anywhere. Dad said the Ministry has searched all of England and can't find her."

Hermione, sitting in a dark corner, listened intently. She didn't dare try to look in their direction, but it sounded like they were on the other side of the room.

"Look, Ron. She doesn't want to be found." Harry sounded tired and frustrated. Hermione almost wished she could talk to Harry without Ron around, but she didn't think she'd ever get the chance.

"I just want to explain," Ron said.

"Like you explained things a month ago?" Harry asked. Ron didn't respond.

When they'd been silent a while, Hermione risked a glance in their direction, hoping they had left. They were still there, but they were facing away from her. She couldn't risk a confrontation inside the building where others might get hurt. The last time she and Ron had seen each other, they had almost killed each other. What had started as a shouting match had turned into an all out duel when she had taken out her wand. If she hadn't come to her senses and fled when she did, she was certain Ron would be dead.

Quickly, she took a small vial from her pocket, uncorked it and drank the blue potion it contained. "I really hope this works," she whispered. After a few seconds, she looked down at her hands. They were fading, and she watched them until they were invisible. She checked her reflection in a nearby window to make sure she had completely faded from sight before she stood and walked quietly out the door. Once outside, she ran. She didn't know how long the potion would last. She could become visible any moment.

The potion wore off far more quickly than she had hoped. She had to know if she'd been seen. When she glanced behind herself and saw Ron and Harry leaving the Three Broomsticks, she stumbled. As she struggled to keep from falling, she felt a hand grab hold of her arm, steadying her.

"Professor Granger," Snape said, helping her regain balance.

Hermione looked up at him. "Sorry. I didn't see you." She looked towards the inn once more and saw Ron and Harry were still there. They were closer now, but she didn't know if they had seen her. "I need to ... I can't let them see me."

She heard Snape whisper, "Too late," right before she heard Ron.

"There she is, Harry! I told you I saw her."

She suddenly felt very ill and tried to back away from Ron as he approached. Snape placed his hands on her shoulders and held her still.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted and reached out a hand towards her. Immediately, she raised her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The force of the spell knocked Ron backwards into Harry. As she drew back her wand, in preparation for another attack, Snape stepped up beside her, his wand drawn. Ron reached into his pocket and drew out his own wand. Hermione barely had time to consider that he hadn't been armed a moment before.

Everything moved in slow motion as both she and Snape started to wave their wands in response. At the same time, Harry stepped in front of Ron and grabbed his arm.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Stop!"

She wasn't sure which surprised her more, Harry stopping Ron or Snape defending her.

"What do you want with Professor Granger?" Snape asked, his wand still raised.

"Professor?" Harry asked, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," Snape answered for her.

"So, you're not coming home then?" Ron asked.

"Home?" Hermione shouted. "Hogwarts is my home now, Ron."

Before Ron could respond, Harry spoke up. "Hermione, we've been worried. No one has seen you in over a month. Ginny said you left without a word. Why did you leave?"

She could see the confusion in Harry's eyes and knew he deserved an explanation, but this wasn't the time or place for it. She struggled to decide on a response and finally just blurted out, "Ask Ron."

"Hermione," Ron pleaded. "I told you she used a love potion on me."

"He's lying," Snape whispered to Hermione. His wand was still pointed at Ron, and she realized he must have been looking into Ron's thoughts.

Anger boiled up inside her. "What do you really want, Ron?"

"Mum wants to see you. She's really angry that you wasted her time and money."

She saw Snape shake his head slightly and knew Ron was lying. The look on Harry's face told her that he didn't believe Ron either.

"If your mother knew why I really left you, she would understand."

"I told you she used a love potion on me. You have to believe me."

Snape lowered his wand and pulled a vial from his pocket. "Perhaps we should talk after you've had a few drops of this."

"This is crazy, Harry. Let's leave." Ron turned and started to walk away.

"Afraid, Weasley?" Snape asked, holding up the vial.

"Ron, just take the potion and prove yourself," Harry said.

"I don't have to prove anything," Ron said. "I just want Hermione to come home with me. We can work things out there."

"I am not going anywhere with you," she said and turned and quickly walked away. She didn't look back this time and didn't stop until she reached the Hog's Head. She entered the pub and stood there a moment, not really sure what to do or where to go next.

She heard someone enter behind her right before she heard Snape say, "We should hurry back to the castle." He took her arm and led her to the fireplace. "Potter and Weasley are right behind me."

When she saw that he intended for them to travel by Floo Network, she stopped. "I don't want to leave," she said. "He'll think he scared me away."

"Do you really care what Potter and Weasley think?" he asked.

As he stepped into the fire, she began walking towards the door. Before she took two steps, Snape grabbed her and pulled her into the fire with him. "There will be time to deal with him later." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he whispered the command to take them to Hogwarts. In an instant they were moving, and not long after, they appeared in the fireplace in Snape's office.

"Sit." He released her and helped her sit in a nearby chair.

She sat, and for the first time, she realized she was shaking. She didn't know how Snape had held onto her without losing her. After a moment, he handed her a vial and told her to drink.

"It's a Calming Potion. It will help," he explained. "You can't let your emotions rule you, Professor. No good ever comes of it."

She took the potion from him but almost dropped it. He took it back from her, uncorked it and held it to her lips. She drank it and immediately began to feel better. A moment later, her hands stopped shaking.

"Now," he said, looking down at her. "Care to tell me what happened with Potter and Weasley?" It was obvious that he was trying to sound stern, but there was a softness to his voice that was unexpected.

Hermione wasn't really sure that she wanted to talk about it. She stared at the floor instead of answering.

"Professor?" Snape sounded like he was talking from far away. "Miss Granger?" He pulled a chair over and sat facing her. "Hermione, they may try to come see you here. I need to know how to help you."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She didn't think he had ever addressed her by her first name. The sound of it shocked her. "Professor ..." she began. Then she looked into his eyes. When she had been a student, she had always felt that he was looking down at her. Now, he was definitely looking at her as an equal. There was a hint of something else in his eyes, but she didn't take time to ponder that. "Severus," she whispered.

He took her hands in his as she began to tell him what happened.

"Ron and I were going to be married, but two days before the wedding, I caught him having sex with another woman. He said he was under a love spell. He said she had tricked him into drinking a potion. I didn't believe him. I could see the guilt in his eyes. So I left London, came here and took the teaching job to get away from him." All the words had come out in a rush. She was surprised that he had understood any of it.

He squeezed her hands as he said, "Hermione, I'm sorry."

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's voice coming from the fireplace.

"Hermione, Severus, I need to see you in my office right away. Molly and Arthur Weasley are here with their son, Ron."

**********

Continued in Part 3


	3. Part 3

Hermione took a deep breath before entering McGonagall's office with Snape. She really hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't Molly Weasley rushing to her and hugging her.

"Hermione, dear. We were so worried. Are you alright? Have you been hurt?" Molly released her and stepped back.

"I left," Hermione said. "I wasn't abducted."

"Why did you leave?" Arthur asked.

Hermione looked at each of the three Weasleys in turn. Molly and Arthur looked worried. Ron looked angry. "I don't really want to talk about it," Hermione said.

Snape stepped forward and held up a vial full of swirling mist. "Perhaps this will answer your questions." He took the vial and emptied the contents into the Pensieve.

Hermione watched as Molly and Arthur leaned over the basin.

Ron ran over and grabbed them both. "Mum, Dad, don't!" When they turned to look at him, he let go. "I don't want you to see. I'd rather take a truth potion than have you see her memories."

"Severus," McGonagall said and handed him a cup of tea.

Snape added a couple drops of Veritaserum to the tea and handed it to Ron. Hermione was surprised when Ron actually drank the tea.

"Ronald Weasley, tell us what happened. Why did Hermione leave?" Molly was angry, but she hadn't begun to shout yet. Hermione was certain she would soon enough.

"I met someone when Hermione went to visit her parents six months ago."

Hermione took a step towards Ron, but Snape pulled her back. She hadn't known it had happened that long ago.

"She reminded me of Hermione," Ron said. "At first we just talked. I was lonely without Hermione around, and Harry had just moved out. I didn't intend for anything to happen, but one thing led to another and soon we were seeing each other several times a week. Sometimes I met her at the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room. Sometime I went to her place. Once, she came to see me at home."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "How many times, Ronald? How many times did you sleep with her?"

He stared at her, his expression blank. She was about to scream at him when he finally answered. "At least fifty times over four months. I'm not that good with numbers. The day you walked in on us was the last time. When she saw you, she left, and I haven't seen her since. She hasn't contacted me at all."

"So, you think it's all okay because your lover left you? You think I should just come back and act like nothing happened. I SAW YOU NAKED IN BED WITH HER, RON! I CAN'T EVER FORGIVE THAT."

Ron stared at her a moment before he seemed to grasp the implications of what she had said. "That wasn't your memory Snape poured into the Pensieve. You were bluffing."

"Did you really think I would want your parents to see that image of you?" Hermione looked to Molly and Arthur. For the first time ever, they were speechless. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess." She turned to McGonagall. "I am sorry you had to witness this." Without another word or even a glance at Ron, she turned and left the office.

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she collapsed to the floor, crying. She knew people were walking by - probably students - but she didn't care. She didn't have the energy to move. She didn't know how long she sat there crying before Snape joined her. He surprised her by sitting on the floor next to her.

She surprised herself by leaning against him and letting him wrap his arms around her.

After a few minutes that actually felt like hours to Hermione, Snape said, "We should move before they leave. You don't need to see him again."

She tried to answer but her throat was raw from yelling and crying. Instead, she nodded. She felt like her legs were going to give out and was thankful that he was helping her. After she stumbled twice, he picked her up and carried her. "I'll take you to my room," he whispered. "It's closer than yours."

Never before had she been so thankful that he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The entrance to his room was behind the classroom which was closer to McGonagall's office than her own room.

She knew that by dinner time, the whole school would know that something had happened. They would all be talking about Snape carrying her through the castle. None of that mattered though. She was safe now. Snape had saved her. They would deal with the rumors later.

**********  
Continued in Part 4


	4. Part 4

Hermione was alone in Snape's room when she woke. She took a moment to look around the room. It wasn't what she had expected at all. Instead of the cold green mixed with silver and black she had come to expect from most Slytherins, the room was decorated in shades of orange, red and gold. It was like waking up in an autumn forest at daybreak.

She lay there for several minutes just enjoying the feel of the room before she began to wonder where Snape was. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The feel of a plush rug under her bare feet surprised her. Every moment in the room surprised her even more. This was not the room of the Snape she thought she knew. This room belonged to someone she had yet to discover, someone that had taken a great personal risk in allowing her inside in sanctuary.

She was certain that's what this was to him, and she had no doubt that his room when he was the Potions teacher had looked exactly the same. How else could he have preserved his true self while remaining a double agent for Dumbledore? He would have gone insane if he hadn't had a place to just be himself.

Curiosity flooded over her when her eyes fell on his wardrobe, and she stood and walked over to it. She hesitated a moment before opening it. She stood amazed at what she saw inside. On the left,were his school robes, all black as she expected. On the right, however, were robes of varying colors. They matched the warm colors of the room. Suddenly, she longed to see him wearing these. As she reached a hand out to touch a burgundy robe, she heard a noise behind her.

She felt her face flush as she spun around. Snape was standing before her looking amused.

"I was just ..." she began but realized she didn't know how to explain herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"Would you like it if I rummaged through your wardrobe?" he asked.

She felt her face grow even warmer at the thought of Snape looking through her wardrobe. She ducked her head, hoping he hadn't seen the embarrassment on her face.

"I didn't mean that as a reprimand, Hermione." His voice was smooth as silk, and he sounded much closer. When she looked up, he was barely an inch from her, close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

They stood in silence for a moment before Hermione said, "I should go. Now where are my shoes?" She turned to look for them. As she did, she felt his breath on her neck and gasped at the sensation. She was torn between wanting to turn back to face him and wanting to run from the room.

"Hermione?" She wondered if he knew what the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath could do to her.

He gently turned her back to face him. "Would you like to see me in that?" he asked, touching the sleeve of the robe she'd been looking at moments before.

He stepped away from her and took the robe from the wardrobe. "I took the liberty of arranging for food to be sent up to us. I didn't think you would want to eat with the others in the Great Hall."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"So, shall I wear this while we eat?" he asked.

She tried to answer but couldn't seem to make her voice work. So she nodded.

He excused himself and disappeared into an adjoining room to change. By the time he returned, food had appeared on the table. Hermione stood awkwardly near the table as he walked over to her. He didn't look like the same man.

"I ... You look ..." She couldn't find the words to describe what was going through her mind at that moment.

He smiled in response and held the chair out for her as she sat. "Relax, Hermione. It's just dinner." He sat down across from her. "I didn't bring you here to seduce you."

She blushed. "I didn't think you did," she said. "I just didn't expect all this." She gestured to the room and his clothes. "This is the only place you can be yourself. Isn't it?"

He nodded. "I have never let anyone in before." With a sly smile, he added, "Not even the House Elves."

She had the impression that he wasn't just talking about the room. "Why did you bring me here? You could have taken me anywhere."

"I knew you would be safe here."

They ate in silence for several minutes. Once they had finished eating and she knew she had his attention, she asked what she had been wanting to know for a month. "Who are you really, Severus? How did you survive when we all thought you were dead? You didn't create a Horcrux, did you?"

With a wave of his wand he removed the dishes from the table. He looked deep into her eyes for a long time before answering. Hermione wondered if he was gathering his own thoughts or searching hers.

"A man does desperate things when facing his own death, but I did not create a Horcrux." He sighed and seemed to be waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just couldn't think of any other way you could have survived."

"It's understandable that you would think that. I have been accused of doing just that by more than one person. I still don't have everyone's trust." He paused for a moment. "Teachers often learn from their students. During the time you were a student I learned many lessons, many from you."

Hermione was shocked. "What could you have learned from me?"

Snape smiled at her again. "Resourcefulness. Persistence. Strength. If a second year Muggle-born witch could brew a perfect Polyjuice Potion, then anything is possible."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I knew. There wasn't much I didn't know about." She saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and wondered what all he had witnessed. "But my greatest lesson came from Sarah. I'm sure you knew her. She was a friend of Miss Lovegood."

"I remember her," she said as she recalled the dark haired girl with the black cat. "She was as much a celebrity as Harry was. What did she teach you?"

"Not all spells need to have verbal origins." Hermione didn't understand this and waited patiently for him to explain. "Do you remember when you learned non-verbal spells?"

"Yes. They were just the same spells we'd already learned. We just said them in our mind and not out loud."

"Exactly. That's what limited them. Witches and wizards think that spells must be defined by language. Some fool centuries ago decided that all spells must be named. The reason so many students don't learn quickly is that they are so intent on the words that they lose meaning of the spell itself. If you don't understand the principles of the spell first, it will not work."

"But Harry was able to perform spells he had only seen the name of. How was he able to do that?" she asked, not sure yet if she believed him.

"I believe his ability to use the Sectumsempra spell was due to his connection with Lord Voldemort who had knowledge of the spell."

"You said that spells don't need verbal origins. What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you can think of a spell, you can use it. There are no words necessary. You must only see it in your mind. Thinking words is faster than speaking them. That is why non-verbal spells are used by many, but ..."

"But thinking of an image is faster," Hermione finished for him. "You can instantly counter any attack." She suddenly understood why this was so important to him. "Is that how you survived?"

"Yes. I took several potions for luck and protection before facing Lord Voldemort, but the real reason I survived is because I was able to counter the attack quickly and show an illusion of my death. It was real enough to convince Lord Voldemort. Of course, I don't think he expected me to survive the attack and didn't stay to watch me die. I kept the illusion going long enough to give Harry Potter a chance to see me and to give him my memories that would help him defeat Lord Voldemort."

They sat in silence a moment. It was a lot for Hermione to process, and Snape patiently waited for her. After a few minutes, she stood and walked around the table. She held her hand out to him, and he took it. Confusion was evident on his face, and she smiled at that as she tugged on his arm to get him to stand. "You are the bravest man I know." She leaned close and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you for dinner. I think I should go now." She grabbed her shoes off the floor and left the room before he could say a word. She really didn't trust herself to stay.

**********  
Continued in Part 5


	5. Part 5

Over the next week, Hermione barely saw Snape. He wasn't eating his meals in the Great Hall, and he didn't leave his room except to teach his classes. She had tried going to his room to see him, but it was magically guarded, and she couldn't get close to it.

On Friday, she decided to try something different. She dismissed her last class early and hurried to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, hoping she would get there in time to see him.

As the students left the classroom, she spotted Snape. He was walking towards his office which led to his living quarters. "Professor! I need to talk to you."

Snape stopped and slowly turned to face her. "Professor."

Hermione waited until she was certain all the students were gone before walking over to him. "You've been avoiding me."

He responded with a simple, "Yes." He was avoiding direct eye contact with her. Every time she tried to look into his eyes, he looked away.

"Severus, I don't understand." She put a hand on his arm. He flinched and pulled away. "I thought we shared something special."

"I was afraid of what I might do," he whispered.

"Are you that afraid of what others think?" When he didn't respond, she paused, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "Severus, please look at me."

Snape finally looked into her eyes, and what she saw there surprised her. His expression was blank, but the emotions in his eyes burned bright. She risked touching him again and took his hand in hers. His eyes narrowed and his breath quickened. "I don't care what others think," she said. "And you shouldn't either."

Hermione didn't have a chance to prepare herself for his reaction. In one smooth motion he pulled her tight against himself and lowered his lips to hers. He hesitated only a second before he kissed her. She closed her eyes at the unexpected sensation of his soft lips moving against hers. When she felt his tongue glide along her lips, she gasped. He took advantage and deepened the kiss. Her body felt weak, especially her legs. He must have noticed because he tightened his hold on her. A moment later, he moved, trailing wet kisses from her lips to her ear. "We're being watched," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She certainly didn't mind others knowing about them, but having an audience for this moment was something she wasn't prepared to handle. She was amazed that Snape wasn't bothered by it. Perhaps, he had just needed a nudge to get over his shyness.

She took a deep breath and turned to see a group of students standing in the doorway watching them. As she was about to dismiss them, she noticed someone else standing behind them, and he didn't look happy. She pushed away from Snape and rushed towards the door. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

**********

Snape glared at the group of students standing in the doorway. "Shouldn't you be on your way to dinner?" The students turned and left right away, obviously not wanting to risk Snape's anger. "Mr. Potter, do you need something?"

If Harry had a problem with what he just saw, he kept it to himself. "It's about Ron," Harry said.

"I'm not going back to him, Harry," Hermione told him.

"That's not why I'm here." He gestured to the classroom. "We should probably go inside and sit down to talk."

She grudgingly agreed, but kept Snape between them as they walked into Snape's office. Once inside and seated, she watched Harry and waited for him to explain.

"There are some things that just don't add up about Ron's story," Harry said. "After the two of you left McGonagall's office, Ron's Mum and Dad asked him more questions. He gave times and dates of all his meetings with ..."

"With the other woman?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "But the times and dates don't make any sense. On most of the dates, I know he was somewhere else. He was with people I know or he was with me. Even his Mum remembered him being at the Burrow during one of the times. While he was still under the influence of the potion, McGonagall had him write down every time, date and place."

"Perhaps you and Mrs. Weasley remember the events wrong," Snape suggested.

"We thought that might be possible, but then today we got some new information." Harry handed them two pieces of parchment. "Ron's Dad heard about this guy at St. Mungo's. He claims that many of his memories have disappeared. There are just hours of time missing here and there over a period of four months." He indicated one of the papers. "This is the list that Ron made." He pointed to the other paper. "Those are the dates and times the patient at St. Mungo's claims are missing from his memory."

Hermione examined each list. "They are exactly the same." She didn't like what this was implying.

"There is one difference," Snape said. "The final date on Mr. Weasley's list is absent from the other."

"So, the time I caught him was real, but the others ...?"

"Might have been faked," Harry said. "Look, Hermione. I know this won't change your feelings about Ron, but shouldn't we find out who did this?"

"He's right," Snape said. "Either Mr. Weasley knew we would use the Veritaserum potion on him and was prepared with the antidote, or someone very skilled planted false memories in his mind. If he has false memories, we need to know why. It could be part of a larger plan."

**********

Reluctantly, Hermione went to visit St. Mungo's with Harry and Snape. It all felt very strange. She wasn't really sure what they were hoping to prove, but Snape had insisted that he see the patient at St. Mungo's in person. She suspected that he was planning on using Legilimency to learn the truth, but how he was going to know without also seeing Ron, she wasn't sure.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hermione stopped in her tracks. Ron was there waiting for them. "I got your owl," he said. She didn't know if Harry or Snape had sent the owl, and she really didn't care. She was just angry that neither of them had thought to warn her.

Snape turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Harry had asked him to come, but it will help find the truth with him here."

"I don't want to talk to him." She looked into his eyes, begging silently for his understanding.

He took both her hands in his. "You can wait here while we go onto the ward. You don't need to be there."

She nodded. "Okay. Just hurry back."

"I will," Snape said with a smile. He leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Before they walked away, she looked at Harry and Ron. Harry looked amused and gave her a small smile. Ron looked shocked as he tried to speak, but no words came out. _That should prove to Ron that I've moved on and want nothing to do with him,_ she thought.

While they were gone, she couldn't stay still. She paced up and down the corridor, keeping her wand in her hand. Several times she spun around and raised her wand, only to see an innocent hospital worker. She lost count of how many times she had had apologized for almost cursing someone.

When Snape returned almost an hour later, he was livid. He strode through the corridor quickly. Ron and Harry were quite a distance behind him, but he didn't seem to care.

"What happened?" she asked when he reached her.

"Not here," he said through gritted teeth. He led her out of the hospital and into a deserted alleyway nearby. As soon as they were out of sight of any Muggles, he held her hand tightly and Apparated. Moments later they were outside the gates of Hogwarts, but he still didn't speak. He strode quickly up to the castle, and she had to run at times to keep up with him.

It wasn't until they were both safely inside his room in the castle that he finally spoke. "I know what happened and who did it. I saw her face."

Hermione took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her on the small sofa against the wall. This seemed to calm him a little. "What happened?" she asked.

He took a deep breath before answering. "The man in the hospital is Ron Westly. His memories were stolen from him by a woman he was dating. She used a memory charm to erase Ron Weasley's memories and plant Ron Westly's memories in his mind. It was done almost seamlessly. It took me a very long time to verify."

When he didn't say anything more about the woman, Hermione asked, "Who is the woman? Why did she do it?"

"I don't know the reason, but Sarah did it," Snape said. "My daughter is responsible for all of it."

"How do you know it was her?"

"In the moments before Ron Westly's first missing memory, he saw her drink Polyjuice Potion and change into someone else, someone that looked similar to you."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. "What's the reason for going to all that trouble?"

"I think at least part of it is obvious," Snape said. "She wanted to stop your wedding." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I must admit that part of me is happy that she stopped your wedding, but I wish it hadn't caused you so much pain."

She really wasn't sure how to respond. Just minutes before, he had been so angry that she expected him to pull out his wand and start destroying things. Now he was quiet and calm as he gazed into her eyes. "There's not much we can do until we find her," she said. "I'm sure Harry and Ron's family will have people looking for her. Until then, we wait."

**********  
Continued in Part 6


	6. Part 6

Over the next few weeks, Hermione barely saw Snape. It wasn't that he was avoiding her. He invited her to eat dinner with him a few times. She had also gone with him to the Owlery several times. He was sending messages to Sarah but hadn't received any responses. The last owl had even brought the letter back to him when it couldn't find her.

Hermione had been receiving owls from Harry. He was keeping in touch with people at the Ministry while they helped try to find Sarah. So far no one had a clue as to where she might be.

Hermione was certain that one of them would show up sooner or later. She just hoped it was sooner. The longer they waited, the more angry and irritated Snape became. He had raised Sarah while she was a student at Hogwarts, and he must be blaming himself for what she had done. It was natural to feel guilt, but it was affecting his work.

Students had been coming to her with complaints about his attitude towards them in his classes. From all she had heard, he was becoming almost as strict as Professor Umbridge had been. Something had to be done about it.

When a student came to her in tears one Friday after receiving detention just for asking how long their essay should be, Hermione decided it was time to take action. She canceled her last class of the day and went to observe the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. On her way, she met McGonagall.

"I have just heard the most disturbing report from a group of students," McGonagall whispered.

"I just talked with one student. How many others did Severus punish with detention?" Hermione asked as they walked together.

"The entire class," McGonagall answered.

They quickened their pace and reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as the last of the students were arriving. They stood at the back of the classroom and waited.

Snape walked through the students, handing each one a piece of parchment. "You have ten minutes to complete the quiz, and consider your answers very carefully. You will write an essay on each missed question, due tomorrow." Snape didn't appear to notice either Hermione or McGonagall.

Quizzes were highly unusual at Hogwarts, especially from Snape. He usually preferred to question students directly and test their knowledge through participation and essays. Hermione glanced over the shoulder of the closest student to see the subject of the quiz. There were ten questions on how to counter Memory Modifying Charms.

When the ten minutes were up, Snape walked around and snatched up the quizzes. He took the first one and called the student to the front of the class. "Three wrong answers. I want a piece of parchment on each at the start of class tomorrow." He went through this routine with three more students before McGonagall put a stop to it.

"That's enough! There will be no essays." McGonagall looked around at the students. "You are all dismissed." She waited until the last of the students had left and shut the door. "Severus, what are you doing to these poor students?"

"They need to learn to defend themselves," he said.

"I agree, but I hear you have spent nearly three weeks on Memory Charms." McGonagall walked the length of the classroom to stand next to him. Hermione followed.

"And they still don't know enough to defend themselves against them." He threw the stack of quizzes on the nearest table.

"Severus," Hermione whispered in hopes of calming him. "I know this is about Sarah and Ron, but treating these students this way won't help."

"If you can't do your job properly, I will find someone who can," McGonagall said. "I don't want to do it, Severus, but you can't continue like this. If your classes on Monday aren't up to Hogwarts' standards, you'll be suspended from teaching." She turned and left without waiting for a response.

Hermione stood staring at him. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to fix this, but she didn't know how. "Severus." She tried to grab his arm but caught only the sleeve of his robe.

He yanked the sleeve from her grasp. "Leave," he snarled and walked towards his office.

"No!" she said defiantly.

Her words stopped him in her tracks. "No?" He turned and walked back to her, stopping inches from her. "I am your superior, Professor Granger, and I told you to leave."

"I don't care," Hermione said. She was determined to see this through no matter what might happen. "You can't take your anger out on your students. You told me that 'you can't let your emotions rule you.' Take your own advice."

"I am not letting my emotions rule me." His voice was eerily calm and quiet. "I am teaching these students how to defend themselves."

"You can't change the past." Hermione knew it was no longer possible to travel back in time. All the Time-Turners had been destroyed during their battle at the Ministry of Magic. If any of them survived, no one knew about it.

"There may be a potion," Snape said suddenly and hurried up the staircase to his office.

Hermione followed quickly and reached him before he could open the door to his living quarters. "Severus, I don't want you to change the past."

Puzzlement showed in his eyes. "You were hurt. I can spare you that pain."

"But I'm happy now. I enjoy being here at Hogwarts," she said. "With you," she added in a whisper. "If you change the past, you would lose me."

"You would be happier."

"Would I?" she asked. "I've been thinking about what happened with Ron. When I caught him, he was really in bed with her." She couldn't bring herself to mention Sarah's name. "I've been getting owls from Harry. He told me that after you looked into Ron's mind he started to remember things about what really happened. Ron admitted to Harry that there was no love potion. Ron just lost control and slept with her. If it happened then, how do I know he would be faithful if we change the past. There's no guarantee that I would be happier. It might actually make things worse." She watched as Snape struggled to compose himself. He was obviously wanted to repair the damage Ron and Sarah had done, but he also wanted to make her happy. "I'm happy here with you. I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go back to how things were before."

Snape didn't move or say a word, and after a few minutes of waiting for a response, she turned to leave. Snape grabbed her arm to stop her. He'd made a decision. "I lost the last woman I loved. I don't want to lose you, too. I don't want any regrets this time" He placed his free hand on the wall beside the door, and the door opened. He entered his room and pulled her inside with him. Once the door had closed, he backed her up against it and pressed a fierce kiss to her lips.

Hermione moaned at the sensation of his lips on hers and the feel of his strong body holding her against the door. She returned his kiss, pouring two months of frustration into it. It had been too long since she had felt loved by anyone. Snape hadn't professed his love directly, but she had no doubt that he did love her.

When he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, she whispered, "I love you, Severus."

He smiled and pulled her towards the bed. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear before he opened the front of her robe.

She blushed at the appraising look he gave her. As a student, she had worn her Muggle clothes under her robes, but recently she had taken to just wearing her bra and knickers underneath. She wondered what Snape wore under his, and the thought made her face heat even more. When he reached out and lightly ran a fingertip over the lacy edge of her bra, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. He hadn't even touched her, but the way the lace moved under his touch drove her crazy. "Severus, don't tease."

In response, he grabbed her around the waist and lowered her to the bed. Quickly, she pulled her arms out of her robe and let him pull it out from under her. The bed felt cold against her hot skin, and she shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" he asked looking down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She knew he was staring at her hard nipples. "A little," she said.

"I'll fix that." He removed his robe, and she gasped.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to not wear anything underneath your robe?" she asked. "Aren't you worried what would happen if a student found out?"

"You're not a student," he said, avoiding the questions as lay down next to her on the bed.

"But −"

He cut off her protest with a kiss. "We can discuss it later," he said when he pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded.

She felt his gaze slide over the length of her body and wondered if he was using magic on her. She'd never gone this far before, and she didn't know what to expect. She must have become tense at that thought because she heard Snape whisper in her ear, "Relax."

She started to relax as he trailed soft kisses over her ear and along her neck. When he kissed her lips again, she felt his hand glide over her stomach and slip under the the lace edge of her knickers. She groaned when he pushed a finger inside her. That sparked something inside her, and she snaked her arms around his neck to hold him close. She thought she felt him groan in response. Feeling emboldened by his response, she lightly bit his lower lip. He groaned more loudly, but he also pulled his hand away. She briefly wondered if she'd done something wrong. Then she realized he was shifting his position.

He positioned himself between her legs and moved her knickers out of the way before entering her slowly. She wanted to keep her eyes open and watch him, but the sensations were too much. She had to close her eyes. "Hermione," he whispered.

She loved hearing her name on his lips. "Severus," she whispered as she ran her hand over his back. She enjoyed the feel of his skin under her hands and the feel of his muscles as the moved.

At first, he moved with slow, deep strokes, but soon he quickened his pace. He also bent lower over her causing his chest to rub over her nipples. She opened her eyes a moment and saw that his eyes were closed. His mouth was very close to hers, and she darted out her tongue out to lick at his lips. He responded with a hard kiss, and he nipped at her lower lip.

It was all too much for her to take, and her orgasm exploded through her. A moment later, she felt him spasm inside her. He thrust a few more times before he stopped. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "I love you," he whispered as he rolled over to lie by her side.

She scooted close to him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, too," she whispered.

**********  
Continued in Part 7


	7. Part 7

On Monday, students all over the school were talking about Snape and how he was suddenly acting differently. Several students stayed after Charms class to thank Hermione.

"I don't know what you did," a third year Hufflepuff said, "but thank you. Professor Snape didn't give any essays or detentions today, and he canceled all our quizzes."

A couple sixth year Ravenclaw girls didn't say anything but smiled at Hermione in a way that made her wonder exactly how much they knew. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. There had been rumors going around about herself and Snape for weeks.

When she saw Snape at dinner that evening, he looked uncomfortable. She took her seat next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He flicked his hand in the direction of a group of girls sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. "They keep looking at me and ... giggling." He spat out the last word as if it was poison.

Hermione did her best to stifle a giggle herself, but she couldn't keep the amusement from her eyes. "Do you think they don't respect you now?"

"How do they even know what happened?" he asked.

She sighed. "They don't, but they suspect that I had something to do with your changed attitude. They don't know what I did. Most of them think I seduced you. Some of them think I blackmailed you. A few think I somehow charmed you with a potion." She laid her hand on his on top the table. He tried to pull away, but she held on tight. "I thought you were okay with people knowing about us. It didn't bother you the day you kissed me in your classroom."

"That was before −"

"Before what?" Hermione asked.

Snape lowered his voice. "Before they started sending me notes."

Hermione had to fight down laughter again. She knew she shouldn't laugh. Snape was really having a problem with the girls. It reminded her of how the girls had behaved around Professor Lockhart. While she knew it was inappropriate for students to behave that way towards the teachers, she couldn't resist teasing Snape. "Maybe I should make it clear to them that you're not available."

"No," he said a little too loudly.

Hermione began to worry. Snape wasn't acting at all like himself. "Are you sure none of the notes were cursed or covered in a potion?"

He glared at her. "I would know if they were," he said through gritted teeth.

She squeezed his hand. "Okay. Then what is the real problem?"

He didn't answer, and soon Hermione was about to give up on finding any answers. He didn't want to talk, and she didn't want to force it out of him. As she pulled her hand away from his, he finally spoke. "Other than a few Slytherins and the occasional Ravenclaw, student don't generally treat me with any respect." Hermione wasn't sure that they were showing him respect now, but she remained silent and waited for him to continue. "For the most part they don't like me at all. In fact, most of them hate me."

"They don't hate you. They just don't like your teaching methods. Well, they didn't until today." She sighed and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice. Just before it touched her lips, Snape grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't drink it," he said as he looked around the hall. "It's been poisoned."

Hermione's hand began to tremble, and she was thankful when he took the goblet from her. He set it down in front of himself and pulled out his wand. Before he could dispose of the poison, the table shook causing the goblet to fall over. The contents splashed onto Snape's face, neck and chest. Hermione gasped and reached for him.

"No one touch him!" McGonagall shouted as she pulled a bezoar from her pocket and using a napkin to hold it, placed it into Snape's mouth.

Time seemed to slow as Hermione watched in horror. McGonagall issued orders for the students to return to their dormitories and sent a message to Madam Pomfrey to expect Snape any moment. A protective shield was placed around the now unconscious Snape, and he was being floated out of the hall. As Hermione followed behind him, she noticed that Hagrid had caught a female Slytherin who was yelling something about how the goblet was meant for Professor Granger and Professor Snape ruined everything. She thought briefly of confronting the girl, but decided to stay with Snape instead.

Halfway to the Hospital Wing, Hermione was stopped by a rather large owl landing right in front of her. It wouldn't move until she took the parchment from it. She opened it and read the message as the owl flew away.  
 _Hermione,  
I found out some information on Sarah and what she's planning. It's not good.   
I can't risk telling you by owl. Come to the Burrow as soon as you get this. We can't waste any time.  
Harry._  
She read the note a few times before she decided that she had to go see Harry. She really would rather have Snape with her, but she didn't know how long it would take him to recover from the poison. Folding the note and putting it in her robe, she turned to leave and ran int McGonagall. She quickly explained the situation and left a message for Snape to come to the Burrow as soon as he recovered.

The closest room connected to the Floo Network was Snape's office. She ran as quickly as she could, almost tripping as she the climbed the steps. She barely slowed as she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. "The Burrow," she said.

A few moments later, she arrived at the Burrow, and what she saw shocked her. Harry and Ron were tied up. She hurried to them to free them.

"No time," Harry whispered. "It's a trap. You have to leave."

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she could come back with McGonagall or Snape. When she reached the fireplace, she realized the pot of Floo Powder was missing. She looked for it briefly and didn't see it. Apparating was her only chance to leave, but she wouldn't be able to Apparate inside Hogwarts. While she was still deciding what to do, she heard a voice behind her.

"Looking for this?" A tall, dark haired woman stood holding the pot of Floo Powder.

"Sarah," Hermione said as she drew her wand. Immediately, her wand flew out of her hand. Sarah hadn't raised her wand or said a word.

"You remember me. I'm flattered." Sarah set down the pot of Floo Powder and advanced on Hermione.

Hermione held her ground. She was determined to stand up to Sarah. "You've changed since you were at Hogwarts."

"Having visions can do that to a girl." Hermione stared at her and waited for her to explain. "That's what this is all about. I had a vision and not a nice one. There were no happy endings in my vision. No heroes saving everyone at the last minute. I guess the universe only allows that to happen once." She turned to look at Harry. "Or twice."

"So what terrible vision did you have?" Hermione asked, not entirely sure if she should believe any of this.

"I saw another dark wizard rising to power, one that will be far worse than Voldemort ever was. He would be born to the two of you." She gestured to Ron and Hermione. "I thought I had stopped that when you canceled the wedding, but you couldn't stay away from him."

"I told you," Ron interrupted. "Hermione and I never slept together."

"Shut up, Ronald!" Sarah shouted. She took a couple steps closer to Hermione. "I know you shagged him! I saw a vision of you pregnant. I wouldn't get a vision unless I'm supposed to prevent it."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. This woman was mental. She truly believed that Hermione was pregnant with Ron's baby. "I did not sleep with Ron. I don't know what your vision means, but I'm not pregnant."

Sarah ignored her statements and asked, "Did you drink the potion at dinner tonight?"

Hermione thought she was beginning to understand what had happened in the Great Hall. "You mean the poison?"

"It would only be poison to others. I placed a spell on it. It would not have harmed you. It would have only killed your baby." She said it so nonchalantly that Hermione was speechless for a moment.

When she found her voice again, she asked, "You believe that I'm pregnant, and you gave that girl poison to put in my drink to kill the baby?"

"Yes."

"Did you bother to think that Professor Snape might have noticed the poison and tried to stop me from drinking it?"

"That's why I had a backup plan."

"You're mental," both Harry and Ron said.

"Professor Snape, your father." Hermione drew out those two words. "He was splashed with the poison. It was sheer luck that Professor McGonagall had a bezoar in her pocket. That was the only thing that saved him." She had a difficult time keeping the emotion out of her voice. She suspected that Harry knew about her relationship with Snape, but she wasn't ready for Ron to know just yet.

"That's the chance I had to take." Sarah took a small vial from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Now, if you'll just drink this, it will all be over and we can go home."

Hermione took it but immediately threw it to the ground. Sarah wasn't ready for that, and it smashed, the potion spilling out over the floor.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Sarah said. "You've forced me to use more drastic measures."

Hermione had been expecting an attack since the moment she heard Sarah's voice. She had been focusing her energy on imagining a shield around herself. She had never tried magic of this type before, but if it could save Snape from Voldemort, she thought it might help her save herself.

Sarah pointed her wand towards Hermione's stomach, and a stream of pink light shot out of the end. Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes as Sarah screamed in rage. Sarah attacked her a few more times. Each time a different colored light shot out of her wand. The lights all bounced of without doing any harm. Hermione was afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The shield was taking all her strength.

As Sarah drew her wand back, preparing for another attack, Hermione head a comforting voice behind her. "Don't move," Snape whispered. "I will stop her."

"Sectumsem−" Sarah began, but she was cut off as the wand flew from her hand. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

Snape stepped out from behind Hermione. "That will be enough!" He pointed his wand at Sarah. "If you try anything, I will personally deliver you to Azkaban." He turned to Harry and Ron and untied them with a wave of his wand. As Harry and Ron walked over to join Hermione by the fireplace, Snape asked, "What happened here?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione quickly filled him in on all the details. Sarah tried to interrupt a few times, but Snape stopped her with a glare. Once Snape was caught up on what happened, he turned his attention to Hermione.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered. "I used some of that new magic you told me about - the magic without words. It saved me."

Snape dropped his hand and spun around to face Sarah. "You are very presumptuous. If Hermione is pregnant, Ron is certainly not the father. She has been at Hogwarts for months. The only times she has left the school grounds, I have been with her. As Deputy Headmaster, I know that Ronald Weasley has only been to Hogwarts once this school year. During that visit he was with the Headmistress and his parents the entire time."

"So, are you pregnant or not, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm not," she answered quickly.

"It is possible," Snape answered.

"How would you know?" Ron asked. Snape turned his glare on Ron, causing Ron to gulp. "Bloody Hell!" He turned to Harry. "Did you know about this?"

Harry didn't have a chance to answer because Hermione interrupted. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know how to tell you."

"We can discuss this later," Snape said. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. Ministry officials will be there waiting for us to return."

They traveled back by Floo Network. Harry went first, followed by Ron. Then Snape went while holding onto Sarah. Hermione sighed, remembering the time she had traveled with Snape holding her. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Once back at Hogwarts, Snape handed Sarah over to the Ministry officials. They took statements from everyone and took Sarah away.

An awkward silence filled McGonagall's office until Ron finally spoke. "Are you happy, Hermione?"

"I am." She smiled at Ron. "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's a bit strange."

"Do you think Sarah's vision was real?" Harry asked.

"Her mother's were always true," Snape answered. "I imagine Sarah's were as well."

"Well, she could have found a better way to warn us," Ron said.

"I think she was desperate and scared and didn't know what else to do," Hermione said. "I feel a bit sorry for her."

Further discussion was halted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey. "Professor Granger, please come with me."

"It's all right," Snape whispered. "Minerva called her. We want to be certain you are okay after Sarah's attack. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Reluctantly, Hermione left her friends and followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing.

**********  
Concluded in Part 8


	8. Part 8

Hermione stared at Snape as Madam Pomfrey's word sunk in. In the Muggle world, it took weeks to confirm a pregnancy. It had only been a few days since she'd slept with Snape. "How can you be sure?" she asked. "Isn't it too early to know?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her. "Most witches know right away. They can feel it."

"I thought I was feeling funny because of something I ate." Hermione looked down at her stomach.

"If you don't want the baby, I can give you something to take care of it."

"No!" Hermione shouted. She had just fought off the attacks of a mad woman who was trying to kill her baby. She was surprised by the news that she really was pregnant, but she didn't want to get rid of it. "No," she repeated more softly this time. "I think we want to keep it."

"Yes," Snape agreed. "I think we do."

**********  
THE END  
**********


End file.
